


Bickering is love

by kagss



Category: Taynew
Genre: ? even I dont know haha, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: Just a short story about Taynew having a fight and still not being able stay apart from each other





	1. The bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first taynew fanfic as I have joined the taynew fandom recently. So if they are not in characters or the story is not to your liking I'm sorry, and its in all POVs.

New’s Pov:

On phone:

I was outside when I heard the ring and yes it was Tay asking me why did I post that photo.

“But why are you so upset Tay! It’s just a pic of us holding hands! Nothing else!”

“But it’s a candid pic New! I told you that I’m not yet ready to announce our relationship!”

“Why do you care so much? Are you scared for your public image to get ruined if you come out as gay?!!”

“I don’t want to talk anymore, bye.”

“What about going to gym together-”

Tay cuts the call before I could ask anything.

It’s been one month now that we are in relationship and since then Tay has became more cautious to post what or not. I shouldn’t have said that, I sighed. We were going to go to gym together but alas! The plan might be ruined because of our fight.

Tay’s Pov:

How could he even say something like that. I told him I just need some time and we’ll surprise the polcas by announcing the relationship. I just don’t want to give them hints like that here and there and why doesn’t New understand that?! and yeah of course I’m not ready yet but I’m trying my best to make myself ready for me and New, I think as I sigh deeply.

Should I go to the gym or not? I don’t want to see his face right now. Anyway I need to work out so I have to go. Then after some time I heard someone knocking the door, it was New.

“Are you coming to the gym? Let’s go together.”

I gathered my things put them in the bag and went to his car. The ride to gym was quiet. No one said anything. As we reached the parking of the gym I left the car and rushed to the gym without saying anything.

New’s Pov:

Yeah we bickered but that doesn’t mean I won’t fetch him at our house. Well maybe I was too kind. Saying that by myself Lol me. He didn’t protest so its okay but just now it was so rude that he didn’t say anything and just went to the gym. So I went in after him and I saw Gun inside I greeted him and started to work out. He immediately noticed something was wrong with us as we were not besides each other while working out. I was stretching myself by pulling up myself when Gun came.

“What’s wrong with you two? Did you fight again?”

“Fight yeah maybe..”

“Why do you guys bicker so much?” facepalmed Gun.

“He is very difficult some times.” I said.

“So what are you gonna do? stop loving each other? Maybe his love ran out.”

I lost my control when I heard the sentence and landed in an awkward position and felt my leg getting twisted.

Tay’s Pov:

Maybe just now I did something rude and he might not deserve this treatment I know. I saw him and Gun talking so I thought I would go and apologise later. Then I heard some noise and saw New on the floor and he seemed in pain so I rushed to him without a thought.

“Hey what happened??” I asked panicking because New was in so much pain.

“My leg..I think it got twisted..”

I took the leg in my hands on my lap.

“Gun call some medical help!” I said to Gun.

“Okay I’ll go! New hang in there!”

“Don’t touch on the ankle!! it hurts!!”

“New but I can do this I just have to twist it a little or it will be swollen!!! Listen to me once New!”

“No DON’T! TAY!! ”

“I just took his ankle in the angle to twist it..when he screamed again..”

“TAYYYYY!!!”

“I’ll make you scream like this tonight..I whispered to him leaning my face a little closer to him.”

I took the moment when he was surprised and did my job.

“What are you saying at this time TAY!!??”

Then he suddenly realised what happened.

“Hey what did you do??! Wait it seems less painful now…how?”

“I told you I could do it.”

New’s Pov:

It was paining so much and Tay rushed to me I knew it he loves! How silly of me to lose my mind over something that Gun said but right now my ankle hurts so much!! And Tay took my leg in his hands when it was paining so much only by moving, I was very scared that it might be a fracture. I was screaming at Tay not to do anything but he suddenly said something which made me forget all mu surroundings even the pain and when I realised the pain became really less?! Tay’s hands were magical. Yeah I mean all those good and dirty meanings.

Then the medical assistant arrived and examined my ankle.

“Did you receive any first aid just now? I heard your leg was practically twisted but this doesn’t seem like it.”

“Yeah I did.”

“That’s good, because if you didn’t it might have taken 3-4 weeks for it to recover but now it won’t take more that 1 week.”

I was so grateful to Tay and looked at him thankfully but he was glaring at me.


	2. The love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a shitty story but hang in there with me.

Tay’s Pov:

I’m glad it will recover in 1 week, but what did New make fall like that? Care for your body you idiot!! I was glaring at New the whole time.

“Its good now but don’t put any pressure on this for at least two days. You might wanna take crunches with you.”

“No it’s okay I’ll take him with me and support him.” I said.

“Uhm okay but remember not to put any pressure on that leg.”

“Yeah I’ll. Do we still need to go to a doctor now that you examined?”

“No you don’t have to just take these pain killers and it will recover by itself in some days.”

“Thank you” Said all me and new and Gun.

After that I told Gun I’ll take New home so he bid goodbye to us and went to exercise on his own and waiting for his Papi.

“You can’t drive, I’ll drive for you.”

“You can drive?” Asked New with a confused face.

I just glared at him gathered mine and his bag and put his hand around my shoulder to support him.

We reached home safe and sound. Of course.

New’s Pov:

I was gonna say yes to crunches when Tay said that he’ll take me home. I was suprised it seems like Tay loves me beyond my expectations. Don’t get me wrong I also love him beyond his expectations, and then he said he’ll drive. GOD I hope we will reach home without dying and yeah we did. We just got into the room Tay threw the bags on the sofa in the hall and proceeded into the bedroom to make me sit on the bed and there I was gonna fall again if Tay wasn’t there to hold me and finally I sat on the bed.

“and I thought I was the clumsy one” I heard Tay whispering this.

“I’ll go and get us something for the dinner.”

“Don’t go don’t leave me alone right now…I wanna cuddle with you!” But my stomach didn’t respond to my heart and it growled.

Tay laughed sweetly and said “I’m sorry what happened today Hin…I just overreacted a little bit. Now sit still and don’t whine like a baby I’ll come back shortly.”

His smile was everything like sunshine, it put me at ease..he said Hin..It seems so long time after I heard this nickname..

“Okay come back soon.” As he left.

I didn’t realise when I fell asleep and woke up to “Hin wake up!” and the delicious smell.

Tay’s Pov:

I should buy something healthy for Hin and of course his favourite dessert. Am I spoiling him? Yes. Do I like spoiling him? Yes. He is not feeling good I’ll let him eat whatever he wants. I’ll buy all those desserts to make him feel good. Heh. But for now not all the desserts of course.

I reach home and see New sleeping so I quietly pull out all the food on the plate and on the tray and go to wake up Hin with food in my hands.

“Hin wake up!!

Tadah! food in the bed!!

"Aren’t you being too lovely today?”

“Anything for my majesty” I receive a slap on my arm at this.

“Come on let’s eat, I even bought your favourite dessert.”

After eating everything only the dessert remained.

“Feed me.” Demanded New.

“You aren’t sick New, eat by yourself.”

“Feed.me.” said New with a pout.

I sighed. Will I ever be able to resist that cute pout? Am I too smitten? Who cares I love newwie as I proceed to feed him.

“You are not gonna eat?” as I was waiting with the dessert full spoon in my hand waiting for New to open his mouth. When New suddenly said “I love you Tay.”

What the heck was that suddenly made me blush.

“Whatever just eat it now.”

New’s Pov:

Tay was doing so much for me the food and medicines and everything. Even the desserts! How did I get such a lovely boyfriend? And I even demanded to feed me to see his reaction. He just agreed? What the hell Tay how can you be so good and here I thought we’ll bicker again.

“I love you” I said.

He blushed at this and turned his face to the other side and it made me so happy. I love a tsundere Tay.

After eating and done with everything Tay turned off the light and came beside me to lie down on the bed.

“Weren’t you gonna make me scream tonight?” I whispered into his ears the statement he made in the gym.

He jumped at it and said

“I said that just to divert your attention but” then he turned to me put his hand on my cheeks

“If you want it..” and put his lips on mine, placed a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave what happens after this to your imagination as I can't write smut that good.


End file.
